


Just A Game

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [24]
Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: F/M, Video Game Innuendos, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Larry and Martha in an asexual relationship playing video games together. The rest of the cast assume they're having sex because they are constantly yelling and groaning. Take it where you will!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Game

Once more there were groans coming out of Larry and Martha’s trailed, accented by yells and shouts.

“Jesus, Larry, what are you doing?” 

“I thought you liked playing like this,” the man yelped in reply.

“I... oh, crap, shit, hang on!”

Ben was standing outside the trailer, listening to the swearing of his two friends with a slightly sickened look on his face.

“Are they at it again?” Mat asked, glancing at it. For the past month, Larry and Martha had been slipping into Larry’s trailer at every spare moment. Usually, that wouldn’t bother the rest of the cast - after all, the pair of them had been dating for a while - but the constant noisy, groaning sex was driving them up the wall.

“Shit, shit, grab my joystick, Marth!” they heard Larry yell.

“Give me a tick, my hands are a little busy.”

“No, now! Jesus, Martha, I’m losing it!”

Another volley of swearing came from trailer, before something clattered to the ground.

“There, we’ve lost it. Happy now?”

“We can always start again.”

“I’m not in the mood anymore,” Larry complained. Ben and Mat exchanged glances as the door to the trailer opened. For a second they looked like they were going to run, but Mat shook his head.

“Hey, Laz, can we talk to you?”

“Yea, sure. What’s up?”

There was an awkward pause, before Mat started talking.

“Look, I know you and Martha are going out, and you’re happy and everything, but can you tone it down a bit when it comes to the sex? It’s really disturbing.”

Larry frowned. “What do you mean?" 

“I mean, you know, you’re not exactly quiet. Every time you disappear into your trailer, we can hear you grunting and yelling and groaning.”

“Wait, what the hell are you talking about? Me and Martha haven’t... we haven’t done it together. Neither of us are particularly...inclined to it.”

“But, what about just then? You guys were grunting and groaning and you told her to grab your...”

Larry’s eyes went wide. “Wait, what? We weren’t doing it! We were playing Zelda! I was getting attacked and the signal was failing! I was trying to make her take over so I could fix it.”

“A video game? You were just playing a video game?”

Suddenly, everything slipped into place. The yells and grunts, the stuff they’d shouted. Mat felt his face going red. “You know what, I think I’m going to go tell the others. Just because...”

He grinned awkwardly, before practically running away. Larry watched him go, bemused.


End file.
